theamazingworldofgumballfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Наш чудесный город Элмор
Наш чудесный город Элмор (англ. The Amazing World of Elmore) — песня, исполненная предметами Элмора в серии "Удивительный мир Элмора". Русская версия= :Баскетбольный мяч ::Вверху. :Канализационный люк ::Внизу. :Зловещие деревья ::Со всех сторон. :Электронная зубная щётка ::Нами вечно окружён. :Светофор ::Мы висим тут на углу. :Диван ::На диване. :Плесень ::На полу. :Замороженная рыба ::В супермаркете живём. :Брюки ::Свежестиранным бельём. :Биллборды ::Хороший, чудесный город Элмор! :Бактерии ::Мы рассадники зараз. :Элморский доллар ::Меня любят больше вас. :Лягушка ::Может поцелует принц. :Диск ::Пригодится старый диск. :Ручка ::Я придуман, чтоб писать. ::А не чтоб меня кусать! :Носок Анаис ::Завалявшийся носок. :Другой носок Анаис ::Поищи меня, дружок! :Планеты ::Вся вселенная видна! :Мозг Гамбола ::Астрономия одна. :Кран от умывальника ::Мою всех со всех сторон. :Подушка ::Я подслушаю твой сон. :Зловещие животные из леса ::бормотание :Очки директора Брауна ::Всё узришь, не всё поймёшь. :Знак у автобусной остановки ::Эй, смотри, куда идёшь! :Столовые приборы ::Любовь! :Яичница с беконом ::Любовь! :Розетка ::Снести! :Все предметы ::Ночь за ночью, день за днём вот наш ::Чудесный город! ::Наш чудесный город Элмор! :к окончанию серии, когда банка содовой совершает свою месть над Дарвино :Банка содовой ::Вы узнали, каково быть с нами. :Кухонные перчатки ::До свидания, не скучай. :Глаза Гамбола ::Глаз на мир не закрывай. :Метеор ::Вновь вернуться обещай. :Мистер Каддлз ::И заходите к нам на чай. :Все предметы ::Ночь за ночью, день за днём вот наш ::Чудесный город! ::Наш чудесный город Элмор! :Ослик Дейзи ::Гав! |-| Оригинальная версия= :Баскетбольный мяч ::Look up. :Канализационный люк ::Look down. :Зловещие деревья ::Look all around. :Электронная зубная щётка ::We all live in a peaceful town. :Светофор ::You can find us on the street. :Диван ::In your house. :Плесень ::Under your seat. :Замороженная рыба'' ::We are also in your store. :Брюки''' ::We are cleaner than before. :Биллборды ::We’re the amazing world of Elmore! :Бактерии ::We are here to give you flu. :Элморский доллар ::People like me more than you. :Лягушка ::I'm still waiting to be kissed. :Диск ::I don't know why I still exist. :Ручка ::I am here to help you write. ::Not just here for you to bite! :Носок Анаис ::You always buy us by the pair. :Другой носок Анаис ::But you won't find me anywhere! :Планеты ::We like to turn and turn and turn! :Мозг Гамбола ::I try hard but never learn. :Кран от умывальника ::I am here to keep you clean. :Подушка ::I like to listen to your dreams. :Зловещие животные из леса ::noises :Очки директора Брауна ::There's more to us than meets the eye. :Знак у автобусной остановки ::Try to look when you go by! :Столовые приборы ::We love! :Яичница с беконом ::We laugh! :Розетка ::We cry! :Все предметы ::We do all of this and more, 'cos we're the amazing world of Elmore! ::The most, the most amazing town! :к окончанию серии, когда банка содовой совершает свою месть над Дарвино :Банка содовой ::So now you know a little more about us. :Кухонные перчатки ::But now it's time to wave goodbye. :Глаза Гамбола ::We hope we've opened up your eyes. :Метеор ::So please next time, when you stop by. :Мистер Каддлз ::Say hi, don't be shy. :Все предметы ::We would love to see you all in the amazing world of Elmore! :Ослик Дейзи ::Yeah! en:The Amazing World of Elmore Категория:Песни второго сезона